


Ode to Victoria

by Janice_aka_Maj_Cliffhanger



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, F/M, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-11-13
Updated: 1999-11-13
Packaged: 2018-11-10 23:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11137200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janice_aka_Maj_Cliffhanger/pseuds/Janice_aka_Maj_Cliffhanger
Summary: A poem about Ben and Victoria...





	Ode to Victoria

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

(Ode to Victoria)

 

**Disclaimer** : This poem is written for the private  
entertainment of fans. The author makes no claims to the series' characters  
by the creation of this story. Fraser and Victoria belong to Alliance,  
Paul Haggis and all the creative geniuses who made this show so special.  
No infringement of any copyrights held by CBS, Alliance, CTV, TNT or  
any other copyright holders of **_due_ SOUTH** is intended.   
No money being made here.  
  
 **Note to the Readers: SPOILERS for Victoria's Secret**. Did I really  
have to tell you that? I wrote this a long time ago and don't know why  
I haven't archived it here before now--but better late then never!   
Okay, this was written in answer to a Challenge to write a DS Limerick,  
one that I started, and when someone said they couldn't do Vicki I had  
to answer it myself. This also has several allusions to my Fic, 'Fortitude  
Pass'. If you've read it--you'll recognize the parts I mean. If not--you'll  
still understand the poem--and maybe want to read the fic. Hey, I'll  
do whatever I have to to hook in more readers! The meter is hardly perfect  
and the rhymes are sometimes a stretch but-- Praise, comments, questions  
and otters are all equally welcome--'though I do hope you'll enjoy! _  
'Thank you kindly_!'  
  
  
  
  
  


due SOUTH:  
Ode to Victoria  
By: Janice R. Sager  
E-Mail Me  
  
  
A wanted wheel man from Alaska fled  
Her flight of escape to Canada lead  
The plane went down  
without a sound  
And she faced the harsh tundra with dread  
  
Her pilot was a most evil man  
Victoria he would abandon  
the sentence was death  
and nothing less  
but he met his fate in a box canyon  
  
Ben followed their trail from the plane  
His duty to him was quite plain  
The quarry to track  
to arrest and bring back  
The felons who'd caused so much pain  
  
Fleeing from the ghosts of her past  
Victoria made for Fortitude Pass  
To escape the law  
she would give her all  
And risk death where no one else would trespass  
  
Ben knew that the danger was great  
That death just might be her fate  
if she ascended the hill  
the blizzard could kill  
If he followed his own death might await  
  
He found her huddled in a mountain crag  
little more than a doll made of rag  
Chilled and half dead  
in a snow covered bed  
Her plight at his heart did drag  
  
Using his rifle and coat to make a shelter  
And opening his arms, he just held her  
For a day and a night  
and a day they must fight  
Forcing words so the cold wouldn't take her  
  
When his voice was spent and words came no more  
When he realized they waited at death's door  
her voice touched his soul  
melded and made him whole  
The words of a poem through his thoughts did soar  
  
The words of that poem he would never remember  
but love was ignited like a dormant ember  
the storm passed away  
they'd survived the day  
And must face the harsh world of November  
  
Back down the mountain side they went  
though a thousand lifetimes they had just spent  
Ben must take her in  
a wanted felon  
though his sense of duty his heart it did rent  
  
Trust in the system with her he pled  
Trust me to help you he promised and said  
he did what he could  
as trail she stood  
But a guardsman in Alaska was dead  
  
Ten long years of her life slipped away  
so slowly the clock, day by day  
love turned to hate  
she watched the date  
And planned her revenge as youth fell away  
  
The shock when at last he saw her again  
reawoke a love beyond his ken  
she touched his heart  
then tore it apart  
For betrayal his soul she would rend!  
  
Victoria attacked all that he cherished  
She made his life truly nightmarish  
but she loved him still  
and so could not kill  
though she wished such feelings would parish  
  
She asked him to come with her aboard a plane  
When he said no she decided to escape by train  
the diamonds were scattered  
but none of it mattered  
Losing him again caused only great pain  
  
Come with me she called or you'll regret it  
his honor and duty he did forget it  
after the train he ran  
before her did stand  
then a shot her final victory upset it  
  
He stood frozen for a moment in time  
then in slow motion almost sublime  
he slipped back  
fell beside the track  
knowing only loves loss, a true crime  
  
I should be with her he told Ray  
Get an ambulance his friend did say  
the poem he whispered  
and remembered he'd kissed her  
As he felt his life slowly draining away.  
  
Months later in hospital he still lay  
slowly coming to grips with that day  
Dief at his side  
his heart it cried  
And slowly let love fade away.  
  
THE END


End file.
